Help:Sample band profile
The code for the infobox is the following (put it at the top of the page): See the infobox here on the right for suggestions to fill the fields. Do not copy and paste the band name when creating the page if: 1.The band name is in Kanji,Hiragana or Katakana. *Convert the name to the most official Romanji version. 1.2.If the name is in Katakana: *Convert it into English in all-caps i.e ガラス (Garasu) = GLASS 1.3.If the name is in Kanji or Hiragana: *Convert to the official Romanji or closest version of Romanji. Do not leave as Hepburn. 2.The band starts with a non-native character i.e ∀ *Convert the name to the most official alternative i.e ∀NTI FEMINISM = ANTI FEMINISM. Write here a couple of lines introducing the band with essential information that can help identifying the band. Starting with the name in bold then in brackets (Stylized as: -If using non-keyboard characters such as crosses and stars) Biography Write here the band history in detail. You can write as much as you like, but please remember to avoid personal opinions or highly questionable rumours. If the biography is very long, please divide it in sub-chapters (using the level 3 headline ). We know that including pictures makes the whole page prettier, but please try to avoid them if the biography is short, otherwise you can put a couple of pictures showing the most important lineups. Lineup Write here the most recent or last known lineup filling in the template: Each member of the band, past included, should use this template. Between bands, the template: will give an arrow pointing to the right. Please link the bands as well. Former Members To find correct and up-to-date band chronologies for the artists, we recommend you to check http://www.vkdb.jp/. They aren't always 100% correct, so cross-reference information for accuracy. Discography Please create a gallery with the following code: Albums= albumart.jpg|'Album title' (album title in Romanji) type (Full-Length or EP) release date (yyyy.mm.dd) |-|Singles= albumart.jpg|'Album title' (album title in Romanji) type (Full-Length or EP) release date (yyyy.mm.dd) |-|Distributed Singles (If Applies) albumart.jpg|'Album title' (album title in Romanji) type (Full-Length or EP) release date (yyyy.mm.dd) |-|Compilations= albumart.jpg|'Album title' (album title in Romanji) type (Full-Length or EP) release date (yyyy.mm.dd) |-|Omnibus Albums (If Applies) albumart.jpg|'Album title' (album title in Romanji) type (Full-Length or EP) release date (yyyy.mm.dd) |-|Collaborations & Appearances (If Applies) albumart.jpg|'Album title' (album title in Romanji) type (Full-Length or EP) release date (yyyy.mm.dd) Video Create the same tabbed gallery if the band has released VHSs or DVDs. Making "VHSs" and "DVDs" separate tabes. Books create a simple gallery with the following code: Additional notes: don't add bootlegs. Add European editions of previously released albums only if they are very different from the original Japanese releases. Notes/Trivia If you like you can add such chapters as trivia and other examinations (optional). External links Links to official websites and fansites, member blogs, etc. References Please write here the sources that you used. You also need to add categories. Categorize a band's page as "Bands", "Major" "Indie" and (if applicable) "Disbanded". When to use what category: *You must add the "Bands" and "Indies" category if the band is currently indies or has disbanded as an indies band. *If the band started as an "Indies" and becomes "Major", put "Major" and "Bands" only. *If the band started as an "Indies" and becomes "Major", leave it as "Major","Bands","Disbanded". Category:Help